Cas' New Clothes
by Youaretheflametomycandle
Summary: The boys find Cas, clean him up and give him some of Dean's clothes to wear. Turns out that's a massive turn on for Dean. Destiel smut. Rated M for sexy stuff.
1. Cas' New Clothes

Cas' New Clothes

Sam and Dean were sitting at a table outside their latest motel. They were playing cards and Dean was winning. The door to the lobby opened and Cas walked out.

It hadn't been 24 hours since they had found Cas and they had already got him washed up. They left him some of Dean's clothes to put on and told him to come out when he was ready.

He walked out nervously. He felt a kind of naked without his thick trench coat. He had on an ACDC t-shirt and some jeans with holes on the knees. He wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs as Dean and Sam looked over him. Sam simply nodded and was glad the clothes fit.

Meanwhile, Dean had seldom been this turned on. He looked over Cas several times, practically eye-fucking him. Sam rolled his eyes and took the Impala's keys from Dean's pocket and got in. He shouted from the open window:

"I'll be back in forty minutes."

"Make it fifty," Dean said, getting up, not taking his eyes away from Cas, particularly the tight shirt around his chest. Sam laughed as he sped off down the road. Cas blushed and looked down, still fiddling with the pockets.

"The clothes… they fit well. Thank you…" Cas looked up, into those 'fan fiction green eyes,' "Dean."

"No worries, mate. You look good in them." He winked, only just now tearing his eyes away from the ex-angel's chest and arms. He put a hand on Cas' shoulder, standing real close. "You look _really _good," he said and nodded.

Cas was still blushing and smiling like a star-struck teenage girl. Then, much to Dean's surprise, he closed the last few inches and kissed Dean. It was a strong, full kiss that was returned quickly. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, pulled him up against himself. Cas' arms went around Dean's neck and his fingers tangled in the curls at the top of his neck.

A woman pushing a stroller with a toddler skipping next to her walked past and said, a little too loudly: "You're going to hell."

Dean pulled back for a minute and turned to her. "Already been there, love."


	2. The Other Side of Cas

**The Other Side of Cas**

Dean closed the door to his motel room beside him and locked it. He kicked off his shoes and left them by the door. Cas was walking away from him, towards the lounge room. There were rips in the back of his jeans, along his thighs. Dean took a deep breath and followed after him.

They stood there, a few feet between them, in the lounge room. Dean couldn't not smile, with excitement, with nerves, with anticipation, with smugness. Cas looked away, still blushing. That only made Dean laugh and step towards him.

"Dean?" Cas said without looking up.

"Yea, baby?"

"Did… did you just call me an infant?" Cas looked confused and got distracted for a second. But he had looked up, into Dean's eyes and now he couldn't turn away. Dean shook his never and mumbled 'never mind.' "Anyway, Sam is gone."

"Uhuh."

"And you locked the door,"

"Yep."

"And you have a boner,"

"Jeeze, Cas. Do you have a point?" Dean shuffled awkwardly.

And again, Cas surprised Dean. Whatever had happened to him –grace-wise – had changed him more dramatically than anyone could have thought. He was taking charge now, doing what he wanted. He ran a hand along Dean's side and up along his collar. Usually, it was the other way round. Dean did as he liked, and Cas enjoyed it. He stepped closer again, stretching his neck up a little to reach Dean's face. He hovered, barely three millimetres between their lips. His hands wandered down Dean's back and to his hips, grabbing the bottom of his shirt.

Dean looked down at Cas, breathed heavily, and lifted his arms up. Cas took off his shirt, whipping it over his head. He had to stand on his tiptoes to get it off though, and Dean tried hard not to laugh.

"Uhh," Dean grunted a little before clearing his throat. Cas bit his lip, his face still invasively close to Dean's. Dean leant forward, to close the gap, to kiss him. But Cas stepped back and let him stumble forward a bit.

Cas had stopped blushing. Now he smiled cheekily, almost evilly. He tilted his head back so he could look down at Dean, as much as possible anyway.

"Pants off," Cas said. Dean raised his eyebrows. Cas cocked his head. Dean obeyed and took off his belt and threw it at Cas' feet and then his jeans and threw them to. Cas nodded, smiled and walked off.

"Hey!" Dean jogged to follow. Cas walked in to the bed room and again, Dean closed the door behind him.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pressed his whole body up against the larger one. They both slammed against the door. He kissed him roughly and his tongue darted into the other's mouth. Dean was overwhelmed momentarily and it took him a second to respond, but by the time he did, Cas had pulled back. He turned him around and pushed him on to the bed. Dean lay there, breathless, on his back.

Cas stood at the end of the bed and laughed. Dean was shaking with excitement. This was a whole new side of Cas. A side he wanted to see more of.


	3. Don't Break the Act

**Don't Break the Act**

"Thank you for the clothes, Dean. But I think they're not needed any more." Cas said as he took off the AC-DC shirt and let it fall away.

"Yea, I think so, too," Dean said, propping himself on his elbows to watch Cas strip himself. Cas didn't break eye contact as he kicked off his shoes and socks and slipped out of the jeans. He got onto the bed, standing on his knees, straddling Dean's legs. "Damn, Cas, what happened to you?" Dean asked, looking over the extremely hot body that had presented itself. Cas jerked back a little, anxiety washing over his face.

"I'm sorry. I… I err…" he looked down and his shoulders hunched forward, submissively. He began to edge back, away.

"Whoa! No, no! Cas, Castiel. Dude, I love it," Dean said, smiling at him. He was sexy and taking charge, yet in half a second he can go back to cute and innocent. Seriously, _damn. _

"Oh. So, 'Damn, what happened to you?' is a good thing?" Cas said, leaning forward and putting his weight onto his arms and his hands on Dean's thighs.

"In this case, yes. A very, _very _good thing." Dean licked his lips. "Keep going," he said and lay back.

Cas nodded and squinted a little, getting his head back in the game. He walked up, on all fours, until his head was a little under Dean's. He ran one hand along Dean's chest until it came to rest on the hand print on his shoulder. He didn't break eye contact, he didn't say a word. He kept moving his hand and pressed it against his neck. He leant forward and kissed the other side of his neck.

Dean stretched his neck, giving Cas as much skin space as possible. He felt the pressure of Cas' sucking and the light flickering of his tongue against his hot skin. He had done this to Cas before and now he hoped that he was half as good as Cas was now. Dean lifted his hands to hold Cas' hips. He pulled a little, tugging Cas down. He pulled out and looked at Dean, putting his lips gently against his, brushing them slightly and said: "Underwear." Dean breathed out sharply. Cas held himself up with both arms as Dean pulled down his red jocks. He used his feet to flick them off from around Cas' ankles.

"Now yours," Cas said, raising his eyebrows. Dean nodded excitedly and wriggled out his black boxers. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth as he kissed him again, moving down a little bit. Dean put his hands back onto Cas' back, holding him, excited. Cas shifted one last time, pulled open Dean's legs a little more and teased. He teased Dean's entrance until Dean begged. And oh, he begged.


	4. Sex and Scars

**Sex and Scars **

"Cas! I need you, right now. Castiel! Please!"

"Yes?" Cas said, smugly.

"Cas! UUuurrrgghhhHHH! Fuck me, now! Cas! Bloody hell, fuck!" He tried to thrust but Cas pinned him down with his knees. "Castiel! Caaaaasssss! Please!" He body arched up, his stomach rubbing against Cas' chest. He stuck his chin up, the top of his head flat in the pillow. His breathing was fast and sharp.

"Ahh!" Dean yelped as Cas entered, hard at first. Dean grabbed at Cas' back, his nails digging against his skin. Cas moved slowly and surely, watching Dean's face. Dean moved his hands up, trying to grab Cas' shoulder for a good grip.

He got about half way up Cas' back when he noticed. Cas was moving painfully slow, and he was kissing the bottom of his neck, the top of his chest. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he loved it. But Dean got distracted, even in the midst of all this.

He felt, on Cas' back, two long, fleshy scars. It had been a little under a week since the angels fell. Dean gently ran his fingers along the edge of the scars and figured each was about a foot and a bit long. He would have thought about it more, but Cas hit a sweet spot.

Dean let out a huge groan. "Faster, Cas! Goddamn, go faster!" He yelled out. Cas obeyed and thrust in fast. Dean shook a little and breathed sharply. He knew that he still had a bit to go, even though Dean was fast approaching climax.

He had felt Dean's fingers on his back; he had felt the stinging pain when he had rubbed against them at first. He hadn't mention how it had stung when he whipped off his shirt. But Dean wasn't disgusted, he didn't even flinch. He wasn't repelled. He wasn't grossed out. He had been so scared that Dean would freak out a push him away. He took a deep breath, so overly relieved that Dean didn't mind.

Dean's orgasm was a stone's throw away. He grabbed roughly at Cas' hips, avoiding the scar only because they knew they would hurt. He pulled him down and pulled himself up, itching to get there.

Dean made an almost inhuman noise as he peaked. His mess spread all up his stomach and across Cas. Cas went faster, a little harder. Dean moaned and fell slightly limp once he had finished.

Cas came shortly after. Dean's eyes were rolling into the back of his head when Cas projected into him. He finished up and pulled out, both men panting. They smiled a little and laughed a bit and Cas rolled off and lay next to Dean.

"Holy hell, Cas. You are freaking amazing." Dean said, catching his breath.

"Thank you, Dean. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Cas said, his hands rubbing his chest a little.

"Give me a minute." Dean hopped out of bed and ran out of the room. Cas watched his little bum dance as he jogged. It made him giggle. He heard the bathroom tap turn on and the linen cupboard open. He came back in, clean. He lay down next to Cas, his hands behind his head. Cas looked over to the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Sam will be back in twenty minutes." Cas said.

"I feel like a nap?" Dean suggested. He rolled over to face Cas and pulled the quilt over the two of them.

"So… spooning?" Cas asked, genuinely asking because he wasn't quite sure where to go from here. Dean smiled at him softly and nodded for him to roll over. Cas rolled onto his side away from Dean, wriggling further under the covers at the same time. Dean tangled his legs with Cas' and went to press his torso against his, but he saw the scars again and stopped. He reached out and outlined the scars with his fingers. He felt Cas stiffen under his touch, but he continued until he calmed down.

"Did… does it still hurt, Cas?" Dean whispered. With his other hand, he held Cas' hips.

"Only when they are roughly touched. This… this feels nice. Thank you."

"No problem. How… no, can I ask… like, about it? About them?" Dean asked. He chewed his lip because he was nervous. He didn't want to invade or annoy Cas. I mean, sure, he had just done the sex with him, but this was a little different.

"Of course. I don't mind," Cas shifted a little closer to Dean and kind of moved so that he could reach all his back easier. Dean started to scratch the clean, non-scarred parts of his back. Cas hummed in agreement.

"Did it hurt when you lost your wings?"

"So much. It hurt so much, Dean. Imagine your shoulder blades being 600 degrees. One part of you being cooked, boiled, while the rest of you feels the pain." He paused and took a breath, as if he was reliving it. Dean nodded, and when he realized that Cas couldn't see him, he hummed an agreement.

He kept scratching lightly, thinking about what happened to Cas. Imagining it made him uncomfortable. No, more than that. He was outraged. He was so angry. He wanted to rip out the throat of the bastard that did it. He felt a very familiar anger rising in him like an uncontrollable fire approaching rapidly. But it was instantly doused when Cas' soft, deep voice said, quietly: "Can you please do what you did before?"

Dean thought he could have cried right then. He went back to tracing the big, horrible scars.

In a matter of minutes, he heard Cas' light snoring. He had fallen asleep. Dean's hand dropped, as did his eyes. He fell asleep.


End file.
